


Mistakes

by Knevetix



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill isnt a good guy, Bills smug, Blood and Injury, Enemies, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader wants a nap, Swearing, Violence, and an asshole, bill cipher is fight on sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knevetix/pseuds/Knevetix
Summary: After moving to the small town of Gravity Falls in search of an easier life, Reader finds themselves wrapped up in a situation they want nothing to do with.With a demon stuck in their head, and constantly complaining about everything, Just being alive became a headache. But he wasn't very helpful in giving tips on how to get rid of him, even if the deal was, he'd leave if they helped.(This is for a friend!)





	1. Chapter 1

Birds chattered and sang all around. Their songs, accompanied by cool breezes that carried the laughter of children and teens alike, the smell of freshly cut grass, and the sickly sweet tang of Blooming flowers. It all further pushed in the ideas of spring.  
It's a wonderful day out. The sun was sitting high in the sky, and it was still comfortable enough to wear a light jacket and jeans. Which seemed so far to be your favorite part of the North-Western weather. Summers didn't last year-round, and it was a more gradual build into the warmer weather. You could enjoy the spring and fall for all it was worth before it gave way to the intimidating heat. 

Just recently, you had moved out to the small town of Gravity Falls, which, in all honesty, seemed more like a Hamlet or village rather than a proper town. Your reason for moving was mostly to find a fresh start. To find a place to escape, and this seemed to be the proper retreat. A small unassuming town full of unassuming people. They were all trusting, all, simple-minded folk, the likes of which you had only met in the south, in those who knew how to work and nothing else, because that's all that was needed in their environments. Mindless workers. 

It was a month and two weeks into your arrival. You had started to properly settle in. Taking up a job as a server at Greasy's Diner, you had started to become acquainted with a few of the faces. All of them quickly becoming familiar.  
There was Fiddleford McGucket, who at first glance you assumed was the town hick, but through conversation and gossip, you later found was actually resident genius and rich man. This gathering of further information only drove home the 'don't judge a book by its cover’ point even more. 

Soos. You think that's his name, at least. You're not quite sure. Soos or, maybe Zeus? Which or whatever his name was, you knew very little. Two things about him, maybe. He looked like a giant gopher in a human skinsuit, and he ran the attraction known as 'The Mystery Shack’. Which was a worn down tourist trap, and despite the fallen 'S’ from the sign, you were smart enough to put one and two together. 

There was a redhead, you didn't know her name, but you had seen her in passing. A slim but strong young woman. Who, in the future, you certainly wouldn't mind getting to know. 

There really are not that many people. Not many worth remembering at the very least. You simply were aware of who seemed to be the big dogs. The ones who knew more than they let on.  
It wasn't like you had plans, you just were worrisome. You felt like you needed to know as much about everyone as you could, without everyone knowing too much about you before you decide to stay permanently. But even then, you didn't know any of them personally, and you didn't truly care to. You knew enough that you could maintain a civil conversation, but you would never consider yourself anything more than an acquaintance to those around you. Aside from your boss perhaps.  
Susan, or, lazy Susan as she was called, which you quickly regarded as being directly correlated to her eye, which she often struggled to maintain control of, wasn't a very bright woman. But she was sweet and didn't seem to have a bad bone in her body. 

It was just after the morning shift. You just got off work. And were on your way home. Which, was just a short walk through a stretch of trees. A straight shot along a path that you had carved through the strip of woodland yourself. Through constant preening and pushing and stomping of bushes as you wind between the trees.  
Normally, you would be paying more attention to the way you were walking. To ensure you were still following the faithful trail that empties into your neighbors yard. But today you were a tad bit distracted. Your attention on your phone, as your feet were put on autopilot. Scrolling through the social media of old friends, which you didn't speak with anymore. But still kept tabs on. You were sure they hardly thought of you, but in your mind, they were still family. An integral part of who you are today. After all, if they hadn't been around you might have been a totally different person. Whether you would have been happier or not, the thought of such a difference was overwhelming to think about sometimes, and as you scrolled through your social media a bit more intently, you stopped paying attention to your surroundings altogether. 

Which you would come to find was a mistake, as you tripped over a chunky, gnarled root that protruded from the ground. 

You dropped your phone as you fell forwards. And you landed on your hands and knees with a harsh huff of frustration. You sat back on your knees. Legs tucked under yourself, your phone resting between your ankles from where you dropped it. Your mind officially where it should be as you started to pick the splinters and shards of what may have long ago been a branch from your palms. 

_How long have I been walking?_ You wondered to yourself. Now that you weren't distracted by the internet, you realized your legs were a bit sore, and you were nowhere near the trail you were used to.  
You looked towards the sky to try and find a point of reference through the familiar and ever-present sun, but even it offered no help, as it couldn't be seen through the thick canopy of branches overhead. When you could get a glimpse of the sky through the swaying branches it's color was too bright, and you had to squint to look at it for any period of time. 

You huffed softly, twisting around to grab your phone as you hauled yourself to your feet, and started back the way you came. Brushing your device off before stuffing it in your pocket. But not before checking the time. It was only noon, so you haven't been walking for very long, so how could you have managed to get yourself so horribly lost so quickly, when the path of least resistance was one that lead directly to your house?

Sighing, you decide you would just walk in a straight line. You'd have to reach town eventually. There was no way you could be that far out. Though, you had to admit you weren't sure. As you took in your surroundings, you noticed the harsh contrast between this particular spot and your little patch of woods between home and work.  
It seemed much older, the trees were taller and in the manner of a birch, they had similar eyes. But much darker, more pronounced, and all Identical. Identical was a strange way to describe an entire patch of trees, but you didn't know what else to say. They were far too the same to only be similar, and any differences they might have had was too small and slight for you to pick up on.  
There was no bird song here. In Fact it was almost deathly quiet. There was such little noise that for the first time you understood how silence can be deafening. All you could hear was a low, whining hum in your ears, like the sound of electricity running through the power lines. With all the promise of power, granted safely from within, but all the potential to destroy.  
You weren't even sure you were hearing any real sound. In Fact, you were almost certain it was in your head, even though you had never suffered from auditory hallucinations. It was just too peaceful out here to have been from anything else. 

“Perhaps I'm just going crazy!” You laughed to yourself, in some pitiful attempt to draw your mind to anything else, Hoping your voice was enough noise to clear your senses while shaking your head side to side. 

You fell silent but continued shaking your head. The motion slowing into a steady Bob as you turned from one side to the other. A confused look falling on your face as you realized the way the sound shifted, it couldn't be in your head, it has a specific direction. You paused. Focusing on the noise and turning your head even slower now. Pinpointing the direction of the sound, then heading that way. You figured the sound would lead you to a trail of power lines into which you could follow home, considering the sound just had to be that. Power lines often hummed and buzzed when it was quiet. At its loudest when it was humid. the air was cold but wet with the promise of rain. The sheer energy of the electricity amplified by the water in the air. 

It was only getting darker as you followed the noise. The setting sun casting long golden rays into the trees from an edge of the forest you could not find. By now it was getting louder. There sound closing in on you like a Shepard's tone. You wouldn't be able to locate it through listening anymore. It sounded like it was all around you, and you could only hope that walking in a straight line would lead you to where you needed to be. But by now hope was wearing thin. You sighed. Coming to an overgrown clearing, you looked around. Hopelessly lost, it seemed. 

You trudged towards the center of the clearing. Reaching up to rub your eyes as you turned your back on and leaned against what appeared to be a lump of stone and vines. As your back pressed against the cool, rough surface, the noise stopped, revealing to you the jarring silence you had thought you were hearing previously.  
You squinted. Taking a deep breath. Reaching up to rub the side of your head. Closing your eyes for a moment you leaned forward. Your hand moving from your head to your legs. Gently massaging them through your pants. A quiet sigh leaving you. It seems it was all just a hope crazed hallucination.  
When you were satisfied with your little self-massage you leaned back again. Looking up at the sky. You could barely see it through the cracks in the canopy even though you were in a clearing. You could tell that it was getting dark. Close to night time, but to be more exact, you pulled your phone from your pocket, you tapped the screen a few times. To check the time. As the backlight flicked on, the screen glitched out. streaks of harsh red and greens shooting across the middle of the screen. But it was too fast for your eyes to properly process, and you figured whatever just happened it was just your mind playing tricks on you. 

9:36 PM. It was late. 

Heaving a sigh you unlocked your phone. You had a bar or two of service out there. Knowing your provider it would be enough to send a text. But any call would be short-lived and hard to hear on.  
You weren't sure what to do. It would be terribly embarrassing for any self-respecting young adult to admit to being lost in the woods. So you decided it best to try and figure it out on your own. You sent a text to your boss, informing her that you were very sick and wouldn't be able to go into work tomorrow. And stared at the status icon until it indicated it had been sent.  
Then you locked your phone and stuffed it back in your pocket. Leaning back on the stone you felt pretty comfortable. You were surprised that there were no bugs or mosquitoes around despite it being a nice spring night, but that wasn't an issue in your eyes. That meant you could curl up right where you were and take a quick nap. Yawning, you closed your eyes again, crossing your arms over your stomach. Your sore legs grateful for a chance to relax and sit still, and soon you found yourself slipping into the dark embrace of sleep.  
You could continue walking in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not proofread these. But I consider taking this one a bit more seriously since it is for someone else, and not of my own volition.

When you woke, you found yourself still in the clearing. It was still dark. The image of the sky completely obscured by the foliage above you. Every one of your limbs felt heavy and sore. As if you had been carrying a box that was just slightly too heavy for ages. You looked around. Unable to move your body, you figured you were just experiencing a strange bout of some form of sleep paralysis. No monster had appeared from the woods but your body refused to respond to your commands. As you looked around you noticed some of the vines appeared to have fallen into your face. But you figured since there were no bugs it would be alright. You were too tired to properly want to force yourself all the way awake anyways. You looked around, doing what you could to take in the space you could see before a panicked grip overtook your body, or, your mind that is.  
As you looked down you saw your own sleeping form curled up on the ground beneath you, and it was the last thing you saw before you took a gasp of air and sat bolt upright. Right where you had just been in your dream. Taking a few quick breaths before you turned to the lump you had been leaning on. Staring at it. Through the vines, you could barely make out the form of an eyeball, and reaching forward to grip the foliage, you gave a harsh tug backwards. At first. The vines refused to go anywhere. Clinging to the surface below like they had been glued on. 

You placed your feet against the stone face and used those to help you. Using them to push your body away as you tugged the vines. After a moment of resistance, they gave out all at once, and your back hit the ground.  
As the vines fell away from the lump you were greeted by a surprisingly crisp triangular statue. While it was dirty and definitely old, it's shape was almost brand new, As if the vines and moss were supposed to be there.  
You stood up, clearing what you could of the foliage away from the miniature monument. Circling it, you examined the way it looked.  
It was vaguely pyramid-like. With a soft brick-like pattern etched into the bottom of it. On one side an eyeball. A tall hat rested on top of it, and it had a cartoony arm stretched out to the open air as if asking for someone to shake its hand.  
You stared at it for a moment. Then looked around. Perhaps heading that way would lead you to town? You weren't sure.  
Positioning yourself to look the statue in the eye, you pulled out your phone and took a picture of it. Your battery was almost dead, but you still had a good hour or so left before it actually died.  
As you stared into the stone eye, a small smile crossed your face, the urge to shake its hand coming over you. You figured nothing bad could come of it, it was just a hunk of stone that was probably left out here as some sort of cryptic art piece. You straightened up and put your phone away. Crossing an arm over your stomach you took a mock bow and reached out to shake the statues hand. As your palm made contact with it a sharp, splitting pain shot up your arm and into your head, causing you to recoil. You felt like you'd been struck by lightning, and it just kept getting worse. You groaned and stumbling backwards, you tripped over your own feet. Landing on your back on the ground. Dizzily staring up at the sky before closing your eyes, and falling into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've never climbed a fence That high before!  
And then I woke up at home."  
\- John Mulaney


	3. Chapter 3

You woke with a start as a crack of ear splitting thunder roared in the sky. Looking around in a panic, you expected to find yourself still laying in the clearing, but instead, you were surrounded by the warm, off white walls of your bedroom. You took a deep breath and reached up to rub your face. 

_It was just a dream. A weird, shitty, surprisingly vivid dream. _You thought to yourself. But the skull-cracking headache was still just as powerful as it had been, and your arm was tingling but it was more like sticking your finger in an outlet now.   
Fighting the urge to stay in bed, you threw the covers off yourself. Standing up and stretching. An almost pitiful sound leaving you as you strained your still sore muscles.   
Maybe it wasn't as much of a dream as you thought it was. But how did you get home?

You simply decided it was just some weird 'missing time’ happening. It happens a lot with ghosts and such, and you wouldn't put it past the town to be a bit haunted. 

“There have been multiple hauntings, two recent ones were at the Northwest mansion and an old supermarket. Both were pretty lame. “

You straightened up a bit, looking around. That voice was not your own, but you couldn't pinpoint where it was. 

“Hello?"

You took a step forward, then turned in a complete circle. It sounded way to close to be a person hiding somewhere. You stayed frozen to the spot like a deer in headlights. Your eyes wide, posture betraying your nervousness.   
After a moment of somewhat frantic searching, the voice laughed. 

“Don't bother looking for me, kid. I'm in your head right now!” 

"What do you mean, in my head?”

"It means I'm in your head! My own consciousness plopped right in this puny brain next to yours. Mighty crowded in here if I'm being honest, but doesn't seem I'm awake enough yet to, kick you out.” The tone was shrill and sickly amused. Apparently watching your struggle was hilarious. 

You put your hands on the side of your head and shook it from side to side. Groaning. You must just be having a whole conversation with yourself, there was no way you had another person in your head.

“Don't lump me in with you humans, kid, I am vastly superior to any person you will ever meet besides, it's rude to assume someone is so weak. And stupid. “ 

Your groan turned more into a growl. You didn't want to deal with this. Your entire being hurt and you couldn't stay out of work forever. You took a deep breath and shook your head. Straightening up you put your hands on the side of the face, then reached up to brush your fingers through your hair. 

“You can do whatever you want if you put your mind to it. “ the voice trilled, clicking the invisible tongue it didn't have. “All you have to do is, it, you know?”

As the talking continued, you let your hands drag down your face, groaning. 

“I can't do that. I have to work so I can get money to, live, and stuff.” 

“Bah! You people are always so concerned with living. You really should be more concerned with Surviving! Especially with what is coming up in your not too far off future! You may not realize it- Actually you don’t realize it, but after that little stunt you pulled with letting me out, you’ve basically secured the demise of every creature this side of the dimensional boundary!” 

You grit your teeth, and shook your head. Every time another word was spoken your head hurt more and more. 

“Do you ever stop?” You threw your arms down by your sides. It has been all of four minutes and this voice has already managed to piss you off. “I have a life I need to get on with. I don't have time to be dealing with you!” 

“Oh! So feisty! You’re a little ball of fire aren't you, kid? You have no need to worry. I'm pretty easy to get rid of if you do it right. I just need a bit more of your help and then I'm out of your head for good!” 

You took a deep breath. Crossing your arms over your stomach and leaning forwards, exasperated, but reluctantly accepting. 

“Fine then, what do I have to do to get rid of you?” you straightened up and looked around. This was certainly your room. Just the way you left it or, truthfully, largely unchanged. Some things looked a little roughed up or tossed around, as if someone had stumbled in drunk and unsteady, before throwing themselves on your bed. 

“Just need a body of my own, it doesn't particularly matter what it looks like! Just as long as it works. And, don't mind the mess, it's a bit frustrating to pilot a body that doesn't want to agree with you, especially when you’re sharing a head with its consciousness. I just figured that you would appreciate me getting you out of the woods! It's pretty dead out there and when I need your help it would suck for you to end up like the rest of it!” 

“And how are we going to go about getting you a body?” You started forwards, cleaning up the mess that he had made in bringing you home.   
“Well, you just have to go about your business, and I’ll let you know when the right one is nearby! Then, you just relax and let me do the work!”   
You snorted, then shook your head, eyes rolling. 

“Yeah sure, alright. But I can't just, talk to you! People are going to think I'm insane.” 

“Oh I'm sure people already think you’re insane! Given the way this town is.”

“Why would they think I'm insa-”

“Because you’re new! This town is pretty close-knit, they all stick together and it's not often that someone new and secretive comes along.” the voice didn't give you time to finish before it started monologuing, you could almost hear the way it bobbed its metaphorical head with the cadence of its words. “After all, they’ve been through a lot, which I had seen first hand! They don't like strange or new things, and your lack of willingness to socialize makes you strange! And not the kind of strange like they are. They’re their own type of strange, people like you, to them, are scary strange.”

“Yeah, alright, whatever.” you shook your head. “Should I make an effort to get to know you or something? You are sort of, In my head. What's it like in there? How do you see? Is it-”

“Woah Woah, one question at a time kid!” The voice cackled, then paused. “And I am literally in your head. And whether you know me or not it wouldn't hurt. But it wouldn't do you any good either. I'm not interested in being friends with humans. I can see what you see, yes. So through your eyes. And it's, very messy. Your thoughts and memories are all over the place, there's no true sense of organization, which means I can tell you’ve never really been inside your own head before. Granted, I suppose that's what I could give you in return. You help me do what I need to do, and I’ll help you clear your mind!”

“I don't need help to clear my mind. I just need you out of my head. Who are you, anyway?” 

“The names Bill Cipher! I'm not much of anything right now but soon I'm sure you’ll see what I really am. And clearing your mind is a good first step to becoming very powerful.” Bill's tone was gloating, very obviously full of himself. But given the circumstances, there was nothing you could do about that. 

“And given that you won't shut up, how are we supposed to communicate if I can't talk to you out loud?” 

“Just think what you want to say! I'm in your head. I'll hear it all before you even finish a thought!” The words were punctuated as if he had clapped at the end of the sentence. 

“Alright, whatever. The sooner we get this over with, the better.” You mumbled, hands balling into fists. 

“Not a problem! It will be over before you know it, so don't give it too much thought!” he laughed. “Seriously, It gets annoying when the same thing plays over a hundred fifty times in just a few moments!” 

You looked at the clock beside your bed. It had been rolled onto its face in the mess, so you had to reach over to flip it upright. It was late. Later than you had thought it was. You simply attributed the lack of light coming through the window to the dark curtains and the storm outside. You took a deep breath. And reached up to rub your eyes. Shaking your head. 

“It's Tuesday!” the voice in your head chirped. “You have work tomorrow.” He said that as if reminding a child that they had chores to do. 

"I know," the bitter tone in your voice was unintentional. But it dropped from your words like venom. "I'm perfectly capable of managing myself without some little brain goblin trying to direct me." 

"Wow! I'm not sure whether to be hurt or impressed." The tone was mocking, in a way. His own sour attitude seeping into his words. "You keep talking like that and you might have more than just a brain goblin after you." The words were followed by a snicker. "I know a few of those guys who would love to tear this sassy little head off your shoulders" 

You sneered and rolled your eyes. You couldn't wait to get this, whatever this thing was, out of your head. Even with the short amount of time it’d been there, you were already sure you were prepared to do just about anything to get rid of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill demonstrates something scary after reader doesn't want to listen to him. Then, some curious information pops up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one time I decide to preview before posting, It shows me how bad I am at inserting the Italics, and I narrowly escape an embarrassing mishap.

Things went by relatively normally for the rest of the night. After you insisted that you needed him to be quiet so you could sleep, considering he was the one who bothered to remind you of work in the morning.  
You didn't expect him to comply, but he did. In the back of your head, the idea of ‘im no use to him if I'm exhausted’ appeared, which you considered the thought to be his form of mumbling to himself. There was nothing that Bill did or said, that distracted you from drifting off into a nice, dreamless sleep. 

When you woke up for work the next morning, everything felt almost normal. Things didn't seem too out of place and despite the slightly cramped feeling in your head, you didn't ache as bad as you had the day before.  
Putting your arms above your head, you stretched with a loud yawn, your motions earning a satisfying pop from one of your elbows. Shaking your arms as you let them fall to your sides. You sat still for a moment, and then, with a grunt of effort, you braced your hands against the side of your bed and pushed yourself to your feet. 

It was so peaceful for a while, you had almost forgotten that there was a whole other entity in your head. The memories of last night were starting to boil down to being nothing more than a strange dream, which you genuinely hoped it was. You didn't like the idea of sharing a brain with an entire other person. Before you knew it, you had showered and dressed, even made it to work without a single peep from Bill. 

It wasn't until halfway through your shift, as you were setting a hearty plate of waffles down in front of a customer, that irritatingly harsh voice cut through your thoughts. 

“The next plate of pancakes you deliver, put a toothpick in it.” His tone held all the makings of mischief. But it was also commanding, as if he were instating some sort of power over you. 

‘_ Why would I do that_’ even if it was just your thoughts, the attitude you held was still perfectly clear. 

“It’d be hilarious! Imagine someone biting into them just to get a mouth full of splinters!”

‘_ It wouldn't be funny at all, and I could lose my job if I did that._’ As you finished serving the table, you turned to shuffle back over to the counter. Setting the serving tray in the window for the kitchen, so the next dishes that were ready could be taken out. 

“Whatever.” His voice lowered a bit, general irritation, or perhaps boredom, obvious in his tone. “Of all the people in this town and I had to get stuck with the most boring one.” 

You could only roll your eyes in response, as the bell over the door rang, and two new customers entered the diner. You didn't even look at them, as you chimed out a "Welcome! I'll be with you in a moment!" And gathered a pen and receipt book.  
As you lifted your head to locate the new customers, finding them having situated themselves in one of the booths, you dropped your pen on the ground. Your body refused to listen to you as you tried to lean over to pick it up. 

"Make someone else serve them." Bill's voice was demanding, and it lacked what you assumed was his usual, joking tone. 

'_ I can't do that. _' you protested. Still struggling to reach for the pen. Your hand stretched out hopelessly in front of you, your torso aimed towards the ground, your body remained frozen. '_ there are no other servers on the floor this morning. _' 

It was like a rabid animal had been caged in your skull. Your knees gave out beneath you as an almost unbearably painful headache overtook you. Like bill was scratching at your brain itself in an attempt to free himself. He gave no warning for the assault, and even through the pain, you felt it was uncalled for. 

You barely managed to stop yourself from making a horrible amount of noise on your way down. You hoped, that since you dropped your pen your sudden disappearance below the counter wouldn't be questioned too much, as long as you didn't give a reason for attention to be drawn to it.  
You sat on your knees with your hands on the side of your head. Your teeth clenched as you waited for the pain to become a little more bearable. And after a moment of you breathing through clenched teeth, it started to lighten up a little. 

It didn't take long for you to put two and two together. Bill was angry that you were being disobedient. As if he actually was meant to have some form of control over you. 

“You’re pretty smart for a human,” he commented. Though his tone didn't sound as teasing as it did last time he made a comment about your, human-ness. “I'm almost impre-”

'_Will you quit?_' Your thoughts read across as a hiss, interrupting him before he had the chance to finish teasing you while you were in pain. '_ I don't know what your problem is, but the sooner they're served, the sooner they'll leave. _'

That seemed to quell his anger. The pain subsided as he uttered a harsh "Fine, get it over with. But don't trust them. They’ve never been good news for me or anyone involved.” 

You rolled your eyes as you patted the ground and collected your pen. Though it had stopped it left a dull ache behind, and you had to wipe your eyes before you straightened up. 

As you approached the table, you started making mental notes about the newcomers. Not concerned with what Bill had to say on the matter. 

It was a set of what you assumed were twins, who appeared to be about your age, a boy and a girl. They seemed to be discussing something serious, which you caught snippets of as you approached. 

"I don't know what happened," the boy mumbled, shaking his head. Of the two, he seemed visibly more stressed. His brow was furrowed and he had bags under his eyes, which you assumed was from a lack of sleep.  
"I went to make sure nothing had changed, but when I got there it was gone." Though his tone was hushed, his voice betrayed his urgency.

"You don't think he's still alive, do you?" His sister leaned a bit closer, her eyes widening a bit. "It's been years Dip, someone could have decided to tear it out for some reason. " She did her best to offer her brother a comforting smile, even reaching across the table to place a hand over his, but he pulled away as he started to talk again, making small, but wild gestures as he did.

"How did anyone find it though? It's so far out, and we sealed the area so no one can just stumble in by accident" the boy looked up at you as he said that, but quickly threw a smile on over his upset expression, a silent greeting that you became used to while working here. No one in this town really seemed to trust you quite yet, but they also didn't seem to not trust you.

“What can I get you two to drink?” You threw on the best customer service smile you could, though you were more caught up in turning over their words in your head.  
You wouldn't get the chance to hear any more of their conversation. After you took their order, they kept you in the corner of their eye. Always hushing themselves before you were within earshot. Though it didn't exactly bother you, you couldn't help but be curious about what they had to say. 

'_Do you know what they were talking about?_' You directed the question at Bill, as you watched the twins leave the diner. Smiling sweetly at them as they glanced your way. This was the first time you managed to get a question across properly without him interrupting you, as if he were distracted by something.

"They're talking about me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time in someone's head really teaches you a few things about them! things they might not even know about themselves.

‘_ I need a better explanation than that. _’ you huffed inwardly. Shaking your head as you shuffled along the wooden path that leads you home. ‘_why are you so reluctant to talk all of a sudden? What are you hiding?_ ‘

"I'm not hiding anything, kid. " Despite being as clear, and present as ever, he still sounded distracted, not entirely there. "I told you everything you need to know. They trapped me in the stone when they tried to kill me. And you've freed me."

‘_Why'd they tra-_’

"that's none of your business."

‘_Well if you expect me to help you I'd like to know what I'm dealing with. _’

"Alright, then." He went quiet for a moment. Carefully planning out what he was going to say. "A handful of years ago, I was trying to, erh party, you could say" he chuckled. 

You rolled your eyes when he said party. Already doubting what he was going to say. 

"Give me a chance to finish, kid.” He huffed, clearly a bit irritated. “They didn't properly understand the things I had planned. And because they didn't understand it, they didn't like it.” 

‘_ I feel like that's a load of trash. _’ You took a deep breath, as you looked around. Stepping over a thorny vine that had grown across the path, before you stepped out of the woods into your neighbor's yard. Skirting the tree line till you were in your own, you went inside.

“Well, it's not. Humans are dumb, and tend to be afraid of what they don't understand.” His voice took on that playful tone once more. “Just like you. I can tell you’re absolutely terrified of what I can do, even without a physical body.” 

“I am not.” you spat out loud, now that you were in your own home. Putting your motions on autopilot as you go about your normal routine. “You’re just a pain in the ass.” 

Though that wasn't entirely true, even though the thought never actively crossed your mind, since the episode during your shift, where you were practically incapacitated by the pain he had caused, you were a bit more aware of how rude some of the things you said to him were. 

“Puh-Lease, kid! I could kill you right now if I wanted to! The only reason I haven't is-” he paused, then laughed. “Actually there's no reason as to why I haven't yet, other than I don't really have a reason to. Sure, it’d be nice to take over your body for myself, but you’re not exactly peak physical performance! I’d like someone in better shape if I'm going to be spending any amount of time in there.” 

“Thanks, I really appreciate that.” you rolled your eyes again, as you reached to the fridge, pausing halfway through the motion as a little jolt of pain ran down your arm.

“At least someone in this town is capable of noticing good fortune when it falls upon them!” Bill laughed when he said that, but it was more of a cackle than an actual laugh. Which, lead to you assuming that jolt was his doing.   
Though after a moment he went quiet, and as that happened, it felt like a weight had lifted from your neck. Your head suddenly feeling empty.   
Blinking, you reached up to rub the side of your head with your previously outstretched hand. You decided not to question it too much though. Looking a gift horse in the mouth is always a terrible idea. Taking a breath, you reached for the fridge once more, only to stumble over yourself when it felt like the wind was knocked from your lungs, and the room around you turned grey. 

“How about I cut you a deal?” Bill's voice filled the silence, and you cringed inwardly as you grabbed onto the counter to stop yourself from hitting the floor. 

“What did you do?” You hissed as you straighten yourself up, and turned to examine the room, only to nearly jump out of your skin when you were brought face to face with a bright yellow triangle. “What the-”

“Ah-ah! Watch your mouth!” You could practically hear a grin in his words, as he raised his cane and pressed the handle end of it to your lips, stopping you from finishing your sentence. “Whatcha think of the real me, kid? I'm here, thanks to you. Figured I could do you the favor of having some time to yourself in that little brain of yours.” 

“Bill?” You mumbled past the cane before you reached up and pushed it away, a scowl falling onto your face. “What is going on? What did you do?” 

“You’re in the Mindscape kid! That's why it's all grey and funky.” he wiggled his fingers, and with a wave of his hand, the cane disappeared. “But Listen, I’ve got an offer for you, One I doubt you’d be able to resist.” 

You took a deep breath. Your hands balling into fists as your arms dropped to your sides. You worried at the inside of your lip with your teeth for a moment as you wondered if even giving him a chance to speak was a good idea. 

“Alright.” You said, sounding a bit fed up already. “I’ll listen to what you have to say.” 

“Great! It's not like you had a choice, but it's much easier when you’re willing!” He waved his hand again. With the motion, a few chairs appeared, and you didn't have a choice but to sit in one. “You want me out of your head and I want to be able to interact with the physical world unimpeded.” 

You crossed your arms as you made yourself comfortable in the chair. An eyebrow raised as you watched the way Bill moved. Though the yellow that made up, most of him, was hard to look at compared to the rest of the room, and sort of hurt your eyes. 

“So if you help me get a body of my own, and a few other things, I'll be out of your hair, and maybe even return future favors without a catch!” 

“Pardon?” You blinked at him and shifted a bit. “I think you need to offer something a bit more interesting than just ‘getting out of my hair’ and some vague promises of a favor for me to be willing to unleash you-your-eh- Personality on the poor folks in this town.” You let out a soft snicker as you stumbled over your words, trying to think of the least rude way to word that, rather than just outright calling him an irritating asshole. 

“Well, how about this!” He chimed, removing himself from where he sat and floating towards you, circling you with his eye fixed on your head. “You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours. Whatever it is, equal exchange, starting with this,” 

He paused and planted himself in front of you. Getting way too close to your face for you to be comfortable. 

“You help me get myself in my very own human body, and not only will I be out of your head, but once everything is in place for my, grand finale to begin, I’ll spare you from every scrap of mayhem that might come to everyone whos ever gotten in my way, and in return, I might even grant you some pretty little powers of your own!” 

You were a little skeptical of the offer, leaning back a bit in your seat as you tried to put a bit of distance between his unblinking eye and your face. Though, you had to admit the offer was a bit tempting. 

“What kind of powers?” you questioned, your lips pursed to continue, but he cut you off. 

“Well, if we play our cards right, anything you can imagine! Dream walking, mind reading, body snatching, you name it! If it's something I'd be able to do, you’ll be able to do it too. But! Only if you help me out here!” He stuck his arm out, wiggling it in front of your face. “Deal?” He cooed, a blue flame erupting from his fingertips. 

The offer was too tempting to resist. To potentially be able to pick your own power, to be above the rest, all though greedy, it was too much to pass up. You stood from your seat and grabbed his hand, unflinching even when the blue flame spread up your arm like a real fire in a field of dry grass. 

“Deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

You sat up with a groan. Rubbing the side of your head as you looked around the room. The stuffy feeling in your head has returned, but you didn't have too much time to think about it before you heard Bill’s voice again. 

“This is going much better than I would have expected!” His tone was, surprisingly, not as harsh as it normally was. In fact, he sounded quite pleased with the situation. “I can't wait to get started.” 

“So how exactly is this going to work? You said you need a physical body.” You tilt your head to the side and rub your ear with the heel of your hand. Trying to get rid of some of the congested feeling. “How do you-”

“Well, I just need you to go about your daily life! I’ll tell you when I’ve seen the right one. And then from there, you need to do what I tell you, and it will all work out just fine! Now, I’d recommend getting yourself cleaned up, you slept for quite a while. Even if it doesn't feel like it. Time passes differently in the mindscape.” 

“I don't have work tomorrow.” You chuffed, looking towards the clock. It was still the same day, just, much later. You wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyways. Despite being groggy you didn't feel tired. “And, I know you can read all of my thoughts and whatnot, but I would _Really_ appreciate it if you didn't keep cutting me off like that. It's annoying.” 

“Fine, Fine. If it will keep your attitude in check. But only if the questions you’re about to ask are actually good ones, rather than some, stupid human stuff.” 

“Stupid human stuff? What does that-”

“You know what it means! Things that only a human should worry about. Like, the meaning of things, or whether or not you could get that pretty little red-head to notice you!” 

Your cheeks heated up when he said that, but you quickly shook your head. “No no no! Don't you even go there! Off-limits, buddy!”

“Whatever, kid! Just remember that I can go through every one of your thoughts if I so desire, and when you bring them up yourself it's extra easy to get to them! It's like I'm watching you write your autobiography in short, choppy, out of order sentences. You really should get it together in here, By the way. Remember what I said?”

You had to think for a moment before you nodded. “Clearing your mind is the first step to true power, yeah, I remember.” You used the counter to pull yourself up off the floor, finally, before you turned to head to other parts of the house.

Now that you were actually taking a look around, things were a lot messier than you had originally anticipated. It was as if Bill had intentionally destroyed the order of things when he was piloting you home. 

“Hey,” He interjected into your thoughts, his words sounding playfully defensive. “It's not _ My _ fault that you humans are bound to walking! It's hard to get the hang of when you are not used to.” 

“You are an actual child,” You snorted, reaching up to rub your head. You could almost imagine his little triangle stuff stumbling down the hall like a two-year-old. “I can't believe this.” 

“I'll have you know, I'm older than your universe itself.” 

“Yeah?” You grinned as you rolled your eyes.

“Yeah.” He confirmed, with a vaguely grumpy sounding huff.

“Then act like it.” You maintained your grin despite the commanding and rather harsh tone to your voice. 

Bill could only let out a disgruntled sounding grumble in return. Muttering words you couldn't pick up on. Either that, or it was in a language you didn't understand.   
This continued as you went about picking up the mess he had made. The fact he didn't need to breathe in order to speak allowed him to continue on without pauses, and it was quickly starting to get on your nerves. 

“That's exactly what I mean.” You groaned, as you picked up a picture frame and put it back where it belonged. “You’re pouting! You’re borderline throwing a f-ACK”

Your words were cut off with a yelp as a sudden pain shot down your spine. You had to grab onto the bookshelf in front of you to keep yourself from toppling over. 

“You’re not going to get any sort of good end out of this if you keep up that attitude.” Bill was practically growling when he said that. “I’m out of the statue now. I don't need you to get the things I want, I can find someone else.” 

“You’re not going to get any sort of help if you keep _ This_ up” You retorted. Having to speak through clenched teeth. Your grip on the shelf so tight your knuckles had paled. “You may have some sort of power but I don't exactly care. I could always go ask those twins why they were so eager to get rid of you, and maybe get them to do it again.” 

As soon as you had said that, the pain subsided. For once, You’d actually gotten something across to him.   
You were worrisome at times, yes. You felt the need to be on top of every situation, but at the same time, you had very little regard for self or others. Easily capable of accepting fate without a second thought. Pain wasn't fun, but you’d survive. and even then, there were ways to get rid of the pain. if you did die, what were you going to do about it? Nothing, because you’d be dead. 

“Fine.” He said after a moment of silence. His voice as shrill as ever, but it was more, monotone. Bored even. “Have it that way. A deals a deal, so as long as you get me a body, I'll make sure nothing I do hurts you. But with the way this is going, I'm starting to rethink granting you some sort of power, though.” 

You straightened up a bit, and took a deep breath. Trying to will the residual aching to leave your body as you did, though it didn't do much. It would fade with time. 

Without another word, you went back to cleaning up. Once you were sure you were finished with each room, you’d pause to look around, and double-check. Situating everything until you were satisfied with the result.   
Neither of you spoke again, as you went about the house. Picking up the mess he made. You didn't mind the silence, but it was a bit of a pain having to guard your thoughts so carefully. Occasionally you’d shoo away some mental comment about how irritating he was, simply because you didn't want to hear him complain about you being rude again. 

“Gee, Kid.” He spoke eventually. “You learn quickly.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, It's been a week! I'm sorry! I've been sick. Though hopefully we can now return to slightly more regular updates.

“So, Little firecracker, what are you planning on doing today?” 

You hadn’t even opened your eyes yet, and bills voice was cutting through the silence, with a shrill tone and a volume that made your head hurt.   
You had, in fact, managed to fall asleep not very long after you woke up after you had done a twice-over of every room in the house, making sure nothing was broken during bills barely functional piloting of your body back into the house. 

“I wasn't planning on doing much of anything, actually.” Your voice fell out of your mouth in the form of what was mostly, an exhausted groan. You rolled onto your side and put your arms over your head. 

“Oh! Don't be so lazy, You’ve got things you have to do!” He chided, and the tone of his voice almost brought a sense of dread over you. 

“It's my day off, I'm allowed to be as lazy as I want.” 

“Nuh-uh-uh! No time to waste, you do very obviously want me out of your head, after all!” 

You took a deep breath, only to let it out as a harsh sigh, before you pushed yourself into a sitting position, and rubbed your eyes a little too aggressively with the heels of your hands.   
You took your time pulling yourself together. You couldn't tell if the clinging groggy feeling was because of too much sleep, or too little. Whichever it was, all you wanted to do was to lay back down and get lost in the warmth of your bed again. Though you wouldn't let yourself, you never let it come together as a thought, but part of you was afraid what sort of punishment would be dished out if you decided to continue ignoring the orders bill gave. 

“So what exactly am I supposed to be doing?” You mumbled past your toothbrush. Leaning against the counter in the bathroom as you wiped the sleep from your eyes with your free hand. “Looking for a body for you to put yourself in or whatever? Why do you even want to be a person?” 

“I don't want to be a person. I want a vessel so I can properly interact with the physical world, and the people within it. It's not a lasting arrangement, I only intend to hold onto it for a little while then once everything is in place, I'm back to my glorious self!” He corrected, a cadence to his voice that almost made him sound excited, despite the condescending tone. 

“Right, Right.” you nodded, then leaned into the sink, spitting out the foam from the toothpaste, and turning on the sink. Using a nearby rag to wipe your mouth, before using it to wipe the counter, making sure there was no stray spatter on it. “So, I go and walk around town and you tell me when you see the body you intend to snatch.” 

“Correct! Plus it will be a good way for you to get yourself acquainted with the town, so why not enjoy the day?” 

“Okay, so consider the follo-” you started, then quickly shut your mouth, your teeth clacking as they made contact with each other. 

“Nope! A deals a deal. You said you’d help me now you gotta hold up your end of the bargain.” He cut you off, and there was a quiet click, like someone snapping their fingers in the distance. 

“Gee-zus. Alright, whatever.” you rolled your eyes and straightened yourself up. You figured you’d just go to the store. Get some things you needed around the house and he’d point someone out at some point. Snatching a lanyard from the dresser as you passed, you attached your keys to it and put it around your neck as you left the house. 

“Am I going to have to get to erh, know, whatever person you decide to pull these hijinx on?” You worried at the lanyard around your neck with your thumb and index finger. Your lip tugging itself into a slight pout. 

“No, not at all! Well, if you want you can though I don't recommend it. Once I’ve done what I need to do, they’ll never be the same, if they even come back at all!” 

His voice sounded too terribly amused for you to be comfortable with, but you didn't make any attempt to comment, or even think too much about it. 

Neither of you made much of an attempt to hold a conversation after that. You didn't pay much attention to any of the comments he made about your choices, actions, or thoughts, your attention fixed mainly on whichever task you happened to be focusing on at the time.   
You were shuffling down the aisle of the local supermarket, leaning heavily on the handle of the shopping cart in front of you as you browse the sale ad, occasionally glancing up to the shelves as you passed when bill called for your attention. 

“Kid.” he sounded urgent when he said that, and you found your attention drawn to a painfully average looking man nearby. “That one.” 

‘_ Really?_’ you could barely contain what was almost shock, your eyebrow rising against your will as you stopped and turned your attention to the shelf beside you, tucking the sale ad into the seat of the cart. ‘_ You want that one? I would have thought you would go for something more interesting. _’

“He’s new in town! Just like you. I’ve never seen his face before now! Go talk to him.”

‘_ No way! I'm not going to just, approach some stranger._’ You puffed out your cheeks as you looked around, then fixed your eyes on something on the top shelf. 

You did your best to look a bit puzzled. To look like you were simply planning the best method of getting the item off of the shelf without taking everything around it down as well. You didn't notice the sound of the stranger's footsteps as he turned to head down the aisle, you were hardly aware he was still there at all until you stepped backward, and bumped directly into him.

“Oh! Sorry”   
“Ohp-I-Sor-ee”

The two of you spoke at the same time, though you stumbled over your words as you turned to face him, and the two of you locked eyes. He looked so kind, and so out of place. You couldn't help but think of how dreadfully unaware he was of what bill had in store for him.   
The man waited for you to draw your thoughts together, as you drew a blank and stared at him. It was Bill's voice that snapped you out of your thoughts and brought you back to attention. 

“Nice going, Kid.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You have no time to waste,” Bill complained. With his words, a dull ache rose in the back of your neck, and you narrowed your eyes a bit. Leaning against the steering wheel as you sat in the driveway of an unfamiliar house. 

“Bill. This is a horrible idea.”

The situation felt wrong to you, and he knew it. You hadn't wanted to take this plan from the very beginning, but he had talked you into it after you failed to come up with any sort of alternative. 

It has been three weeks since you ran into the man at the store. The one that Bill decided should be his new host, and in that time the two of you had sort of, become friends. Friendly with each other that the two of you would occasionally hang out together, and tonight was one of those nights.  
You were invited over to watch Baseball, and have a few drinks. It wasn't anything that would have seemed like it’d offer too bad of a time, but you could never hold your drinks very well. You were partially afraid of what Bill might do should your awareness start to slip.   
That and, you were sort of, in a sense, planning to murder this man. 

You closed your eyes as Bill started to talk again, but you didn't listen to anything he said. Forcing yourself into motion you got out of your car and stuck your keys in your pocket.

You were starting to get wrapped up in your thoughts. Your worrisome nature starting to get the best of you, as you raised your fist to knock on the door. Pausing halfway through the motion as you contemplated the consequences of what you were doing. What if the cops found out? What if his family realized something was up with him, and you got in trouble? 

“Kid.” Bill's voice came across as a harsh snap, as he yanked you from those thoughts. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you, just get a move on.” 

Taking a deep breath, you tapped your knuckles against the door. Steeling yourself against your worries, and Bills irritation. 

The night went over relatively smoothly. By the end of the game, each of you had had a few drinks. Enough so that he had offered to let you crash on the couch. Without having a chance to even think about the offer, you nodded in acceptance. 

“I appreciate that, thanks.” 

Your voice didn't feel like your own, when you spoke, and the way Bills presence felt in your head had changed too. You didn't say that Bill did.   
You didn't realize he had so much control over your body like that. You didn't realize he could sway your actions so easily, and when the man had turned to head down the hall towards his room, you allowed yourself to stare wide-eyed at your hands. Starting to wonder how many of your choices had been your own, and how many had been influenced by Bill. 

“Relax kid. It's only because you’ve been drinking. Your all relaxed. It's really easy to push you around.” He chuckled. The sound in itself dark and intimidating. Enough so that it sent shivers down your spine. 

You didn't respond to him as you kicked off your shoes and lay down on the couch. Staring blankly at the ceiling as you pulled the blanket which rested on the back of it down over yourself. 

“Ah! Don't go to sleep now, this is an opportunity we can't pass up!”   
“I'm not going to sleep.” You grumbled and rolled onto your side. Closing your eyes. You wished you could, but you wouldn't be able to fall asleep even if you tried. You weren't comfortable enough in this house to be able to do so, and your thoughts were still racing. 

“Everything's gonna be fine! I don't know why you can't see that. Just give it two hours then slide into his room, and we can go from there!” 

You silently accepted what Bill said. Trying to calm yourself as you waited for time to pass. It was almost painful, sitting there with your thoughts, as Bill had gone quiet and no longer offered any sort of advice. Without his voice, it was a lot harder to ignore what went on your head. 

When the time came, you had to force yourself to get off of the couch. You moved slowly, careful not to bump into anything as you made your way towards the room that the man had vanished into.   
Every part of you was screaming that this was a bad idea. Your mind kept going back to the thought of this man's family, the life he was living. There was no way Bill would be able to maintain that and go through with his plans without someone noticing. 

“If anyone notices I’ll come up with an excuse! I'm not an idiot.” Bill chimed as you reached the door.  
It hadn't been shut, in Bfact it was wide open. You stood there for a moment, watching the man form as you tried to gauge whether or not he was awake. If he noticed you there, you could simply say you wanted to know where the bathroom is without having to go through every door in the hallway.   
You stalled a little too long for Bills liking, and with one, sharp jolt down your spine, you were stepping forwards again. At least you were moving forwards until you stopped dead in the center of the bedroom, only a few steps away from the bed. Tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. 

Suddenly, Bill decided to try a different route of motivation.   
“Trust me," He cooed softly. Coaxing you forwards with a tone that was way too gentle. Given how shrill the pitch was. “Nothing bad is going to come back on you for this. I promise. Not that I would let anything hurt you in the first place. You practically saved my life, as the saying goes. But I can't return the favor without one of those.” 

Your eyes followed the gesturing of invisible hands towards the sleeping form of the man. He looked so peaceful, and it was hard to bring yourself to be willing to follow through. 

“Bill," you started slowly, your voice soft, merely a whisper, before you realized you didn't have to say anything out loud anyways. “I can't-"

“Listen, kid. " Bill cut you off. His attitude was a bit more firm. More pressing. " If you won't get a move on, I will. "

It seemed all at once you remembered that this voice, this, being, was in your head. It knew everything you were thinking of, everything you were planning. And for a moment, the flicker of a thought popped into your head. Just long enough for you to realize it was there before you pushed it away.   
Perhaps you could stall, and ask for help. 

“Don't even go there." Bill hissed. “What will you gain from that? Wasting away your chance? You will be better off listening to me. I know how to handle this stuff. Besides, no one will know, because they will think I'm him!” 

You looked down at your hands. Taking a deep, shaky breath. You were trembling, but as you felt your foot move forward, you couldn't tell if it was your fear or his excitement.   
Stretching your hands out towards the sleeping figure, you paused again. Staring at their features, the peaceful look about them. They probably had a family, probably had people that cared about them. Certainly, they'd notice something was off about him, and if they did, what would happen to Bill?

Before you had the chance to finish your thoughts, what felt like the mental equivalent of being hit by a bus sent you reeling. You tumbled backward, gasping out a breath as a sudden mental exhaustion overcame you. But as you attempted to right yourself, you realized that you were floating. 

“Bill!" You gasped, eyes wide, almost betrayed, as you stated at the back of your own physical head. Which slowly turned to look at you. Your eyes now a nasty yellow, cat-like and glowing. 

“I warned you, kid. " You could just faintly make out the shrill resonance of Bill's voice undertoning your own. “You wouldn't move, so I will." 

"That's not fair! This guy didn't do anything wrong! Why not find someone else, someone more deserving of losing everything-” 

Bill wasn't listening. Piloting your body like a child on stilts. He lurched forward, nearly falling over. He was just barely managing to stay upright when he reached the man's side and leaning in, he grabbed his hand, giving it a soft squeeze.   
Despite earlier klutziness, the action was surprisingly gentle, and was just enough to get the man to murmur something unintelligible in response, before squeezing bills- no, Your hand in turn.   
That was all he needed. With the eruption of the bright blue flames, you thought for sure was going to leave some nasty marks, a fully awakened, screaming, ghostly figure of the previously sleeping man erupted into the air, only to be torn to shreds by unseen claws. As the last scraps of the man's consciousness disappeared, your physical form fell to the floor, and the next thing you knew, you had woken up at home.


	9. Chapter 9

You were laying on your back, staring at your ceiling as the scene replayed over and over in your head.   
Bill had destroyed that man. Absolutely eviscerated him, and you couldn't get the terrified expression out of your head. You raised your hands to cover your face. Closing your eyes as you rubbed at them. Trying to clear the fear from your mind as you did. 

Bill was no longer in your head, and you knew that much. Your head felt empty, and your shoulders felt light, similar to when he had pulled you into the mindscape, the night you made that deal.   
This was all wrong. You were already starting to regret getting involved with the beings shenanigans. 

A weight shifted beside you and drew you out of your thoughts. You turned your head to look to your side. Coming face to face with the man you had helped destroy last night. Only his once, kind brown eyes, were a disgusting yellow, and he wore a grin that was way too wide for his features.   
You threw your weight away from him, falling off the edge of the bed with a panicked yelp. A little embarrassed that you hadn't noticed the presence beside you. 

“Gee, kid!” Bill pulled himself forward, leaning over the edge of the bed to peer down at you. Looking smug, and amused. “I thought you would have figured out by now that you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

“I thought you said once you were out of my head, you’d get out of my hair as well! Not get in my bed!” You snapped, as you picked yourself up, brushing off your shirt and straightening yourself out. 

“Well I wasn't going to stay, I was gonna head back to this guys house and get acquainted,” Bill gestured to himself. To the body that was now his own. “But I brought you home, and I know first hand just how comfortable this bed is! Being in your head while you sleep for so many days, and I felt just, So exhausted. So can you really blame me for wanting to be comfortable and well-rested?” He let out a dramatic groan and fell onto his side, sprawled out on the bed and putting his hand under his head. Propping it up as he watched you. 

“I can blame you for a lot of things, yes.” you nodded, and crossed your arms, before turning away from him, marching out of the room. Though you didn't make it but a few feet from the door before you turned on a heel and marched right back. “Get out. I'm not leaving you in here by yourself.” 

“Oh, come on, kid,” he groaned as you approached him. Closing his eyes and rolling to lay on his back. “Just five more mi-”

You cut off the end of his sentence as you grabbed him by the arms, and with as much force as you could muster, tugged him right off the edge of the bed. You stumbled a bit with the effort, but you were rewarded with a painful sounding thump and a low groan as Bill hit the floor.   
Though the groan quickly turned into a soft laugh, amused but a little dazed seeming. 

“Now get up, and get out.” You crossed your arms as you stood over him. A deep frown on your face. 

Without any more complaining or trying to irritate you, he pulled himself to his feet and shuffled out of the room. You followed him and shut the door behind yourself.   
You trailed a few paces behind him as he ambled lazily down the hall. Still a bit unsteady on those new legs of him, which was obvious by the way he seemed to slowly ping-pong off of an invisible wall as he walked. His hands had eventually found the pockets of the pants he was wearing, and he was slouched a bit. 

“You know, I’m feeling alarmingly empty.” He stated. Not turning to look at you as he went for the living room, and you turned to head to the kitchen. 

“And that means what exactly?” You went about your morning routine. Making yourself breakfast, then making sure nothing was out of place. 

“Might be hunger, Might be the guy doesn't have an appendix or something.” Bill shrugged, pausing to look around, and heading for the kitchen when he realizes you hadn't followed him all the way down the hall. “You know?” 

“I actually do not know. To be honest.” you rolled your eyes. Looking over at him. “Have you eaten? I know he’d picked at some snacks during the game but I don't think I ever saw him actually eat.” 

Bill did nothing but squint at you from the doorway for a moment. Before it seemed like a Lightbulb went off in his head, and the gears started turning.   
You couldn't help but snicker at the expressions on his face, and your amusement earned a glare. 

“What's so funny?” 

“Just, watching you figure out how things work. Must be pretty hard hiding your thoughts and feelings when you have an entire face to control, and not just an eyeball, huh?” 

“You might find it pretty hard to laugh when I've inverted your esophagus.” 

Bills threat didn't phase you, in fact, it only irritated you a bit. You straightened up and stepped towards him, traces of a sneer crossing your face.

“Why do you get to make mean and stupid jokes, and I cant?” 

He didn't seem interested in the way you tried to buck up to him. Reaching out to pull the fridge open as he turned away from you. Not casting you a second glance when he responded. 

“Because I'm better than you, obviously.” 

"Yeah? Well, I'll keep your petty threats in mind next time I'm at the Mystery Shack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if anyones noticed but this doesnt have any plot!!!! When I said this was written for a friend the only thing we could come with is someone getting hurt! 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas you think would be cool to see in this let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, other than it was watching one child punch another child in a Walmart parking lot that got me to write this.

Bill's behavior shouldn't have pissed you off as much as it did. He was arrogant and you knew that by now. He was full of himself, and not in the slightest bit, concerned with how you or anyone else felt about him.

You also knew he was powerful. That he was capable of things far beyond your imagination, and that he was some sort of otherworldly creature, while you were only human. He could be as powerful as he pleased, though, you couldn't bring yourself to care beyond a certain degree. 

When you turned to properly face him, you put yourself toe to toe with him. He was in a human form right now, and as far as you were aware, he was limited to it. Being in the physical world would have drawbacks for him. 

Your suspicions were partially confirmed when you noticed the confused glint in those nastily yellow eyes of his. The slight quirk of a brow as he tried to figure out what was going on in your head as if the rage that boiled in your eyes wasn't enough. 

Your arms tensed beside you, and your hands balled into fists. Time seemed to slow as he opened his mouth. 

“What's wrong kid? Cat got your tongue? You know I'm right!” 

He was so smug, so sure of himself, and it did nothing but anger you further. Before you even realized what you were doing, you reeled back and swung with all your might.   
You simply couldn't help yourself. You could bite your tongue and take it when he had a hypothetical gun to your head, and when he was so close to having total control over what you did and what you felt, but right now he was standing in front of you as a human. A vulnerable, fleshy human. On fresh limbs, he hadn't quite figured out, and an empty stomach. 

He’d barely even finished his sentence when your fist connected with his nose. He’d stumbled back a few steps and brought his hands to his face, hunching forwards with a loud, pained groan.

“What's your problem?” He snapped, his voice harsh, and when he looked up, blood was already pouring from his nose, covering his hands and the bottom half of his face. 

The way his voice sounded made the hairs on the back of your neck, but as you watched him wipe the blood from his mouth, smearing it across his cheek, you poised yourself to swing again. The urge to beat some humility into him fueling your anger.

“If you expect me to help you any further than I already have, You need to be nicer to me.” 

“That's not how a deal wor-”

“I don't care about a damn deal!” You shouted but took a step back none the less. “I'm not going to kind to someone who doesn't deserve it!” 

He let his hands fall to his sides, straightening up and frowning. His nose was definitely broken and was the source of all the blood. 

He only stared at you silently, before he took a deep breath, and stepped towards you. You stood your ground when he moved closer, but you had no time to react when his arm snapped towards you, and he grabbed you by the neck.  
He pulled you towards him a bit, and you found yourself teetering on your toes as he squeezed your throat. Holding you there, you were nose to broken nose with Bill, and while you fell short by a bit, you tried your best to match his expression with just as angry.

“You don't get to call the shots here.” the words fell from his mouth as an inhuman growl. “I’d prefer not to get my hands any more dirty than they already have. So keep your mouth shut, and do what you’re told.” 

“You said you’d leave me alone once you were out of my head-” You huffed, and squirmed around in his hold, trying to get away from him, just for his grip to get tighter. 

“If I remember correctly, we agreed on a little more than just, this.” He chirred, his voice was amused, in an almost sickenly dark way. “That you’d scratch my back, if I scratched yours, and in the end, you might be rewarded for your obedience.” 

“I'm not going to throw my life to the side for a maybe.” you hissed. 

“But you’ll risk losing it for the illusion of choice?” 

You didn't have enough time to think about what he said before he squeezed your throat. Earning a choked cry. Your hands snapped to his wrists as you tried to pry yourself free, with tears welling in the corners of your eyes. 

“You're a fool.” He hissed through his teeth, adjusting his hold on you to push you backward, up against the wall. “To think I would let you decide to back out after you’ve come this far.” 

“You're-” You started, and tilted your head back as you struggled to get air. “You're an ass-” 

“I'm not going to let another human think they get to decide what's best for this place.” He’d continue as if your weak attempt at insulting him hadn't even happened. “You’ve made the choice to do this, and you’re going to stick with it.” 

“Or what?” You don't know why you felt the need to ask, the words being spat from your mouth with all the venom you could muster. 

Bill let up on your throat just enough to give you a chance to focus on him. You closed your eyes as you gulped at the air, your lungs burning with their greed. When you opened your eyes to look at him, you’d started out with an angry, spiteful expression, but it didn't last long. His eyes had changed colors, a bright, nearly glowing red, that was unblinking and fixed on you. His face was covered in blood from where he’d smeared it around with his empty hand. 

He seemed, pleased when your mouth fell open and no words came out. Your arms starting to shake as you struggled to get away from him some more. 

“Get off of me-” You started, squirming in his hold once more, even moving to kick out at him, and while your foot made contact with his shin, he seemed unphased. 

He stood there silently for a moment, before he took a step back, and shook his head. 

“You’re pathetic.” He chuckled, it was dark, and it sent shivers down your spine. 

At first, you’d opened your mouth to say something in retaliation, a snarky remark resting on the tip of your tongue as bill started to turn, but before you had the chance to say anything before he’d fully turned away, he’d twisted back towards you.

His fist connected with your jaw and your head bounced off of the wall. Your vision swimming, you fell to your knees and curled up on yourself. Covering your head with your hands. 

This time you stayed silent, just trying to get him to leave you alone, with a newfound pain that rattled your brain and had you teetering on the edge of darkness. 

“Think about, and correct your behavior.” Bill stood in front of you, looking down at you like you were some sort of bug. “I'll be back later.” 

Without another word, he left you there in a heap on the floor, and before you’d realized it. You were crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas but no way to put them into words. This one is killing me.  
I have some of this pre-typed. I intend to update this once or twice a week.


End file.
